GundamWingX
by Nikalian88
Summary: What would happen if, when you woke up, you were diffrent? You had abilities that were strange? For five teenage boys fighting in a war, this was the absolute last thing they expected. Piloting a Gundam is one thing...But being a mutant?
1. Chapter 1

Wow. I don't think I have ever written anything quite like this before. This is a fanfic based off the work of *sapphiregamgee on . Her stuff just rocks! Anywho she did this picture of the G-boys with the x-men powers and it was like 'fanfic-senses-are-tingling' moments. So here it is.

I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the Char.'s-Though it would be fun too!

* * *

It was an intriguing thing to be a gundam pilot. You really never knew what would happen, who you would meet, what you would blow up in pretty, fiery colors. It was however another thing to blow something up in a fiery pile of goo which happened to be your alarm clock by placing your hand on it. In Duo Maxwell's case it was unusual enough to cause worry and confusion.

"Oooookay. That's not normal." Duo said nervously, debating within his head rather this was payback from one of the guys for his last prank or if he was still asleep.

Duo sat up at gently poked the smoldering goo. After nothing else happened, he gave a shrug. "Weird but oh well." He muttered to himself, standing to start the day. Throwing his covers over the bed in a slightly orderly fashion, steadily ignoring what used to be his alarm clock, Duo wondered what time it was. His alarm had been blaring yet he didn't actually see the time before it melted. Duo knew he had stared at the black goo for a good while before moving.

Feeling a bit stiff around the shoulders Duo began to stretch. It wasn't till he placed his hands above his head that he noticed something odd. Blinking he stared at the burnt marks on the covers in the spot that he had graved them. Still blinking Duo brought his hands down.

Happily burning flames were dancing around on his palms and fingers. Duo stared eyes wide and body trembling.

"Yeah, that's really not normal."

*

Living in a house of five teenage boys, regardless what they did with their lives, one learns to accept the odd moments or two. Especially when the boys in question daily work on or with explosions and machines of war. So it was understandable that when Chang Wufei walked into the kitchen he really didn't notice the dishes and glasses floating about in the air. At least not the first time. It wasn't till he had gotten a glass of orange juice and had walked out of the room did his mind register what he had seen.

Almost dropping the glass Wufei turned and entered the kitchen again. The chinese teen just stared without moving at a floating mug of coffee. Said mug of coffee moved past him and down the hall to the stairs. Wufei fallowed with the glass of juice forgotten in his hand. His face was impassive as he stared at the mug floating up the stairs as if an invisible person was holding it. Something softly hit his head and soon he saw a bagel fallowing the mug like a lost puppy.

Wufei simply stared after the two items before looking down at the orange juice in his hand with a scowl. Just what the heck did they put in this stuff?

*

Everyone is entitled to have a rough morning. Sometimes things just push your buttons wrong or you slept badly. For one Quatre Raberba Winner waking up to find yourself and most of the contents of your room floating about in the air was one of those rough morning buttons.

It took a good five minutes for Quatre to get himself to stop floating and firmly sitting on his bed, which thankfully was still on the floor. Then it took another ten minutes for him to gain control of himself as finding yourself in such a situation causes justifiable panicking. Taking a deep breath Quatre focused on the situation. Or well he tried to. The only thing that really went through his mind at the moment was his need for a cup of coffee. And maybe a bagel.

He jumped a little when the objects that had been floating dropped suddenly. In the way things go things that brake easily broke or were dented. Taking a deep soothing breath Quatre let his mind relax focusing on the previous thought of coffee. This thought proved to be the anchor for his mind and he soon found justifiable reasons for the floating. The antigravity generator could have broken or he had been still asleep. Whichever the case, nothing floated anymore which was satisfying to the young Winner. Frowning a bit Quatre stood and began to make his bed. He stubbornly ignored the fact that they were all on earth there for the anti gravity wouldn't be needed.

"Oh well." He said to himself straightening to surveying his bed. "It's probably nothing but an overactive dream. And it's over anyway now." A soft couple of thuds hit his door. Quatre stared at his door blinking. "Hello? Trowa?" He called opening the door. A mug of coffee and a plain bagel floated at eye level. Quatre blinked just once more before taking in a shuddering breath.

*

It was going to be one of those mornings. Heero Yuy knew it deep in his bones. Well to be more precise he knew it because his bones, muscles, and just about everything had a throbbing pain to it. However, Heero simply pushed this to the far recesses of his conciseness. Pain was acceptable, it came with the missions.

However Heero couldn't keep from rubbing his knuckles. They hurt the worst as if his bones were growing suddenly. Or as if he had punched something repeatedly. A nagging feeling like he forgot something, a small detail or footnote, fallowed him as he walked into the kitchen. He looked around at the broken plates and glasses. Heero had his gun out and ready without so much as blinking. He frowned as he stepped over the pieces. There was no sign of forced entry nor of any fight so he was confused as to how the dishes were laying broken.

Heero did not like being confused.

Hearing the sound of footsteps Heero whirled around and aimed at average head level. When Wufei came into view, muttering something in Chinese, Heero lowered his gun. "What with you?" He asked watching as Wufei dumped the contents of his glass into the sink.

"Besides floating cups of coffee with a bagel tag-along?" Wufei asked staring at out the window above the sink. Heero merely gave him an odd look before picking up the largest parts of the broken plates, frowning when he felt the edges cut his skin. "Hn." he grunted moving to dispose of the plates. Wufei handed him a paper towel to clean off the blood. Heero nodded his thanks before focusing on his hands. He suddenly froze one hand holding the blooded towel. Wufei noticed his fellow pilots stalled movement. "What's wrong?" he asked. He didn't get an answer as Heero all but pushed him out of the way to get to the sink. Quickly rinsing his hands, Heero stared at them.

There were no cuts on his hands. The skin wasn't even pink from the cuts.

Heero fought down the rising feelings within him and inspected his hands closely. It didn't look like he had even been cut at all. _'Perhaps I wasn't. Maybe I only thought I was.'_ Heero looked down at the towel on the floor, right where he had dropped it. The bright red blood spots seemed to beam cheekily up at him.

Heero really did not like being confused.

*

Wufei stared at Heero, who remained motionless at the sink. Something was going on in this house Wufei just knew it. However he could not figure out just what. And it was giving him a headache. The more he thought about it the more it seemed to hurt. What Wufei didn't notice that outside the wind had began to pick up and the sky darkening. The sound was enough to draw Heero's attention away from his hands and to the window.

There was a fierce wind storm forming.

Looking over to Wufei, who was standing with his eyes tightly shut in an attempt to ward off his headache, Heero felt something click in his mind. Just a little snippet from his training. Something that J had said.

'_Soon you will not only have these skills at your disposable but you will also have abilities that only a few select will.' The old man said to the younger boy lying on the table. 'This will only hurt till your body begins to grow. Then you very well may forget it all together.' Heero stared at the mass of silver like liquid that J now placed into a machine. 'Don't worry; your healing will help you to survive. Though the pain will be unbearable for a while.' _

Heero blinked before looking down at his hands again. He always did heal, no matter what happened to him. Now it was as if the plates had never cut him. What had J called it? His ability-his mutation. Before Heero could do anything else the entire house shook and rumbled, the sound akin to a missile filled the air. His gun back in his hand, Heero pressed himself against the wall. Wufei was right behind him, gun drawn as well. "Mobile suits?" Wufei questioned as the house settled. Heero gave a negative shake of his head.

After a few moments of silence both teens began to move forward, heading upstairs. Whatever had hit the house didn't seem to have destroyed much. Nothing else seemed to be forthcoming, so that rolled out attack. Still the two teens kept their guns out as experience has taught them in a war anything can happen.

They just weren't expecting the anything that they found.

*

Trowa knew it was morning, he could see the sun's rays as they rose through his eyelids as he lay on his back. It was time to get up. However Trowa's eyes ached something awful as if they were on fire. Raising his hands to his face, Trowa pressed his palms into his eyes in an attempt to relive the pain. The burning didn't stop. Rubbing his eyes didn't seem to help at all.

So Trowa opened his eyes.

_SHROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!_

Trowa felt himself cry out in shock as the force shot out of his eyes pushing him against the mattress. His vision was tainted red and he could feel whatever it was coming out of his eyes, a force of some kind pushing itself outward. Trowa closed his eyes quickly, tightly screwing them shut.

Silence was broken by pieces of the ceiling falling though Trowa didn't see it. He sat there on his bed with a hand over his eyes as his mind raced. What was going? Trowa made to stand up but ended tripping on the sheets of his bed sending him crashing to the floor. He started to open his eyes to see where he was going before closing them again as soon as he felt the heat start to build up.

"Trowa? Are you alright?"

Trowa paused in his movements. That was Quatre. He must have heard the noise. Trowa felt like hitting himself. Of course he heard the noise. The whole house must have heard it. He heard his door open and sudden worry seeped into him. "Trowa?"

"Quatre. Stay back. Something's wrong with me."

*

When the house shook and he heard Trowa cry out, Quatre's heart clenched. Mainly from the shock that rolled off his friend. The strange happening of only ten minutes ago flew from his mind as he bolted out of his door his gun in his hand and the safety off, his training kicking in. Quatre sprinted down the hallway to Trowa's door. His eyes scanning the hallway for any attackers Quatre called out to his friend. "Trowa? Are you alright?"

No answer was forth coming from inside. Quatre twisted the doorknob opening the door quickly. A quick look around showed Trowa on the floor with his hands and knees braced beneath him.

It also showed the ceiling gone, just gone, with only bits and pieces of shingles and plaster dusting the room. Concern for his friend swept through Quatre as he made his way over. Had a mobile suit shot a missile? Were they under attack? Had Trowa been injured?

"Trowa?"

Trowa through a hand out toward the blond boy to keep him away. "Quatre. Stay back. Something's wrong with me." Gently moving the prompted hand aside Quatre frowned. "Are you hurt? What happened to the ceiling?" His friend still would not look at him. Quatre took his face in his hands, turning it toward his. Trowa's eyes were tightly shut and his face was in a stern expression. Quatre moved his thumb to Trowa's eyelids to try and open them. "Did you hurt your eyes?" He questioned as the soft skin moved under his thumb. He was worried by how hot the skin felt.

Trowa, for a brief moment, wanted nothing more than to allow Quatre to find out what was wrong with him. However when he felt his eyelid opening, and the heat returning, panic filled him. "Quatre! No, don't!" He shouted as his reflexes, used all his life in battle and the circus, kicked in. As his eyes opened under Quatre's gentle probing the taller teen pushed himself away from Quatre, averting his head in time for the beam of hot red to shoot out across the room before he shut his eyes again, all in one fluid motion.

Quatre fell back as Trowa forcefully moved himself away. His own eyes widened as a beam of red light shot out of his friends eyes, neatly sending the far wall into oblivion. When silence reigned again, and as he began to feel the others in the house moving toward them, Quatre let out a shuddering breath asking the question that was one Trowa's mind as well.

"What is going on?"

* * *

Well? Ya'll like it?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Here is chapter 2 and a big thanks goes to Sapphiregamgee for her help in grammer and a few tidbits. Check out her stuff on .

Also I own not the Char.s nor the show nor the mutant concept. I am but a fan writing a fanfic. The plot is mine and Sapphire's joint insanity.

* * *

Duo had been running his hands under the water at the bathroom sink when the house shuddered. Scratch that, it shook as if a rocket had stuck. Momentarily forgetting the morning events, he yanked his hands back from the water, placing them around his gun. Duo dropped to a crouch as he waited to hear mobile suits, rounds firing, bearing down on them. After a minute of nothing but his own breathing in his ears, Duo eased up to his full height.

Down the hall he heard muffled voices which his brain registered as Quatre and Trowa. So he wasn't the only one upstairs. Duo moved to open his door, senses on full alert. Stepping into the hall and still feeling nothing out of the ordinary, Duo began to lower his gun.

He froze when a beam of red light shot out of the wall and right past him.

Duo's eyes were wide, and he stood frozen for a moment. Within this moment his brain registered that the light, or beam, or whatever that had been had come out of Trowa's wall. This realization spurred him into action.

"Trowa! Quatre!"

Duo threw the door wide open. There were Quatre and Trowa on the floor. "Are you two alright?" He then noticed the ceiling. "Holy God!! What happened to the roof?!"

Before Quatre could answer, both Heero and Wufei, guns also at the ready, appeared.

"What's going on?" Heero demanded.

Wufei stared at the wall then the ceiling. "Maxwell what did you do?" He asked the braided pilot.

Duo blinked. "Excuse me? Why do you assume I did something?"

Trowa spoke from his position on the floor. "I did that."

Heero frowned at him. "You mean the wall?"

The other teen nodded, eyes shut. "And the ceiling."

Heero glanced up. "Hn."

The five settled into silence each wondering the same thing. Finally Quatre spoke up.

"I think we should get out, before the rest of the roof collapses."

----------------------------

Heero stared at his hands folded in front of him. The group had gathered in the kitchen. Each had sent a message off to their trainers, hoping to figure out what had happened this morning. The only response they had gotten was from professor J. It had not been overly comforting.

"So what, they knew we were mutated?" Duo asked from his seat across from Heero. "I mean, don't get me wrong, it seems kinda cool, but why now?"

"_Cool_?" Wufei growled, incredulous.

Ignoring Wufei, Heero looked at his laptop again. "According to J, mutation normally shows up in adolescent years, normally in times of great emotional stress."

Duo snorted. "Would being in a war count?"

Quatre covered an ironic smile. Wufei let out an irritated noise. "This is irrational. Mutations like what we are talking about simply do not exist. Things like that don't just occur out of the blue. There has to be a rational explanation."

Duo frowned thinking about his alarm clock. He had yet to actually tell the rest about it. How did something like that just happen?

Heero stood up. He knew there was only one way to convince certain people of something. When telling them won't work, show them. Going to a drawer, Heero removed a knife from it. He could feel everyone's eyes on him as he moved it swiftly across his arm.

"What the hell, Heero!?" Duo cried as he jumped out of chair and over to the Japanese teen, ripping the knife away as a thin trail of blood trekked down Heero's arm. Quatre was up and getting the first aid kit when Heero's voice paused him by speaking.

"No need." Looking over at him, Quatre's eyes widened. Trowa's head was turned towered Heero, though not seeing his hearing was picking up just about everything. Wufei moved over and took Heero's arm in his hand, exposing unmarred skin.

His eyes went wide, staring at an area that now appeared to have never been cut at all. "That's not possible." The Chinese teen stated.

Duo frowned with confusion. He touched the spot where the knife had cut his friend. It wasn't even pink.

"Possible or not, it happened." Heero replied.

Quatre shook his head, a distressed look taking over his face. "What's happing to us?"

Heero wiped the leftover blood off his arm. "I told you that already."

Duo sat back down scratching his head under his braid. "Okay, so Heero heals by himself, which means we will save on medical supplies." Heero shot him an annoyed glare. "Tro has frickin' laser beams coming out of his eyes, which he can't control, but gives us one nice sunroof." Trowa frowned at his friend's description.

Looking over at Quatre, Duo continued. "What strange and phenomenal power did you wake up with?"

The blonde blushed and looked away. However, since nearly everyone else had been exposed, he felt it unfair to make them feel worse. "Um, well, the contents of my room were ah- well...in the air."

Duo nodded. "Cool. All I did was melt my alarm clock." The four other pilots stared at him for a moment. Duo blinked at them. "What?"

Quatre looked at Wufei, who had remained silent during this whole time. "What about you? Did anything happen this morning?" His face and voice showed genuine concern. However, Wufei shook his head and answered negative the same time Heero replied affirmative.

"No."

"Yes."

Wufei threw Heero a dirty look, which Heero returned without flinching. Duo looked up at them curiously. Trowa's head had been fallowing the conversation, even as his ears began to pick up the sounds of shifting wind over the broken roof. Quatre noticed the sky darken outside the window.

Heero faced away from Wufei and looked to the others. "He created a minor wind storm earlier."

"I did not!" Wufei said indignantly. Duo now joined Quatre in looking out the window. Bits of lightning could be seen inside dark clouds, almost as a punctuation to their comrade's denial.

Heero smirked at him. "Before the house shook, you were annoyed. So much so that it caused the weather to change."

A frustrated growl escaped Wufei's mouth. "That doesn't prove anything!"

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!

All five teens flinched and ducked at the sound of thunder crashing above them. After a second of silence, within which the sky lightened, Duo whistled. "I think that proves a lot, 'Fei."

Trowa was slowly getting frustrated, not that anyone could tell as he kept his face impassive. He wished he could see what was going on. More than that, the world in pitch black wasn't what he hoped to see forever. How would he pilot Heavyarms now? And how could he help his comrades when he'd just become a liability? Trowa quieted his thoughts and tuned back in to the others.

"Well," Duo was speaking, "We can't stay here. With all the commotion we've caused this morning, I'm surprised Oz isn't breathing down our necks right now."

Heero nodded in agreement. "Our position has been compromised. We should relocate ASAP." The Japanese pilot was already closing his laptop, ready to move out in the next few minutes.

To his left, Trowa frowned. He felt a newly callused hand, one that had recently been taught rough work, come to rest upon his shoulder. He knew it was Quatre.

"I'll guide Heavyarms behind Sandrock." he told his friend gently. "Until we figure out what's happened to your eyes, I'll help you to pilot. Ok?"

Trowa nodded an almost uncharacteristic smile, one that Duo jokingly called the "Quatre's smile", lingering oddly on his face. He wouldn't have expected less from the Arabian pilot, who always wanted everyone to be taken care of.

Wufei had been staring outside since the clouds had cleared. The only thing that was running through his mind was two words: Not. Possible.

Yet he could find no other way to prove the strange happenings of the past two hours. His eyes hardening with resolve, the Chinese teen settled on a decision. When they reached the next safe house, he would contact Master O. He had trained under him long enough; the old man should know something about his 'abilities'. One quick glance at the others told him they all planed to question their trainers, with the expectation of perhaps Heero. After all, his trainer had responded to him right away. Wufei frowned. As if he was waiting for it to happen. Heero was taking this all far too well.....

Duo suddenly stood, the back of his chair hitting Heero. Flashing the annoyed teen a quick grin, Duo began to walk out of the kitchen. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm off to pack and load up Deathscythe. Wouldn't want to forget any more CD's now, would I?" Even Heero gave a quick shudder as they all remembered the way Duo had sulked when he had left one of his favorite CD's behind. It had not been a fun time.

Seeing their expressions, the braided pilot chuckled and flipped his hair over his shoulder. "I thought you'd see it that way." With that he disappeared upstairs, hiding the rest of his roiling feelings behind a mask of cheerful flippancy, as usual.

Quatre gave a sigh then smiled encouragingly at Trowa, though he couldn't see it. "I'm heading up there myself. Want to come?" Trowa nodded before rising to stand next to Quatre. Then, he simply raised his hands in front of him, waiting for Quatre to lead him. Giving an amused grin Quatre took one of his taller friend's hands and placed it on his shoulder, before walking through the doorway, leaving Heero and Wufei with the impression of watching a dog walking its owner.

The two Asian teens stood in the following silence, neither making a move to exit out the door.

"You knew about this." Wufei said, his words a statement, rather than a question. Heero lifted his eyes from the floor to lock onto the onyx ones staring at him.

"I had a feeling it was more than a memory." Heero explained, which really wasn't an explanation at all. Not to Wufei, at least, who scowled at the other pilot.

Heero looked cooly back at him. "It's not anything I enjoy." He fell silent. There was something that was hidden in that silence. Pain and fear. And confusion.

And the knowledge that his healing wasn't the end of it. There was something else, something far more powerful. He just didn't know what.

* * *

Well? Comments, complants, general disgust or love? Please review and let me know!!!


	3. Chapter 3

After a long time of moving and going to a Anime Con, I present the third chapter.

Once agian I place the disclamer: Gundam Wing and it's char. Don't belong to me.

Agian I give big thanks to Sapphiregamgee for her help in this. You rock!

* * *

"The subjects are growing well?" The man asked as he looked over the reports handed to him.

"Yes sir. Every day new soldiers are ready to go." Answered one of his scientists.

The grey haired man nodded. "Good. When will the first troop be assembled?"

The scientist held his head up with a bit of pride. "Within the next few weeks. They must be combatable, of course, before they are sent out."

Grunting in an approving manner, the man stood up and walked over to his read-outs. He smiled. "We are on the break of a new era, son. With people such as these within the ranks of armies, the tides will turn. The people of the Colonies, as well as those of the Earth, will soon learn the true power of humanity. As soon as the troops are set up, infiltrate the Oz ranks, as well as the Alliance, and all other rebel and splinter groups."

One scientist, young enough to still be attending college, stepped forward. "Sir, what about the Natural Variable?"

The dead silence that fallowed his statement hung in the air. He swallowed and tried to take back his statement. "Um, I mean of course, sir, that there is the possibility of-"

The elder man held up a hand to stall his stuttering words. The scientist stood nervously, feeling those still in the room leave. "The possibility of the Natural Variable was extinguished long ago on this planet, as well as the colonies. Only those who we have gathered here survived the challenges we have sent out."

Slowly, he brought up the files on the read-out screens. Still with his back facing the young scientist, he recited the data. "On earth, the wars and peace of time have bled humanity all but dry, causing interaction to disable carriers. With colony L1 and its clusters, it was simple assassinations that took out the carriers, the last being Heero Yuy. L2 has all but fallen to third world poverty and crime. Letting out something as simple as a virus with a counter cure deleting the carriers was simple enough. L3 and L5 were all submitted to atmospheric pressures and changes that erased the variables. L4 was told it was unsafe for natural birth in outer space, consequently all born there were easily genetically modified within the necessary test-tubes."

He turned finally to face them all. The young scientist who had spoken out tried to shrink into his lab coat at the cold look turned on him.

"So you see, I have taken the liberty and made this foolproof. The Natural Variable does not exist." Their leader walked past the young man and paused before exiting. "Your time with us has ended, I think."

The door shut as another opened. The young man widened his eyes.

Screams of death echoed down to the elder man as he walked. No, the Natural Variable wasn't a problem. It had been silenced, along with one of its last proponents.

------------------------------

Back at the rendezvous point, things were not going particularly well. As it turned out none of the pilots were able to contact their trainers. Each had left a message with questions, though it was once again Doctor J who replied, only to tell them that he would be sending data to them soon. With nothing else to do the boys set off for the next safe-house. Each went their own route, with the exception of Sandrock and Heavyarms, the latter set to auto-pilot to follow the former.

The two-day flight across the Atlantic Ocean was filled with silence over the gundams' links. Each of the pilots were too caught up in their own thoughts to talk. Heero was thinking over his training. He had always healed faster then usual for a teenage boy, for anyone really. It was the only explanation as to how he had lived through such things as self-detonation. After that one blank spot in his memory, his healing had slowed down.

But what had happened during that blank spot? Was it the reason that his bones hurt and his skull felt heavy? There were too many questions and no answerers at the present. Not liking to have something so personal to focus on, Heero resolved treat the situation as if it were a mission. Once he was in the familiar mindset, one that felt safer in its own right, Heero's mind seemed to clear. His objective was simple: get to the safe house, wait for the others, and contact the "Mad-Five" (as Duo called them).

This time Tuscany, with its golden hills and tall poplars and olive-trees, was the new scenery. The land was still sleepy in the early morning when the Gundam known as Wing flew over the villages. Coming to a hilly area, Heero easily found a spot to park his gundam, where it would be hidden by the rising land, and clumps of native trees. Positioning Wing in an appropriate manner, Heero then stepped from the open cockpit, and lowered himself down from the cable lift.

Within the next five minutes, the rest arrived and assembled their gundams around Wing. After a quick, silent conversation, they began the five mile walk through the grassy hills. Duo was humming a random tune as he looked around him. Quatre was once again leading Trowa with gentle nudges from his hand. Wufei was unlike himself. Whenever the wind began to blow, he would jerk his head to stare in its direction. Heero was rubbing his knuckles; they had started to hurt again.

When they arrived at the safe house, they were instantly on-guard. On the kitchen table there was a laptop, along with a large box. With the exception of Trowa, who stayed with his back against the doorway, the pilots scanned the room.

"No sign of tripwires." Duo informed them.

"I don't sense anyone." Quatre said. The others glanced at him, briefly, at which he looked down at his feet. A redness was coloring his cheeks. Since yesterday morning, he had found himself able to 'sense' the presence of others more strongly than ever, though he had always been able to. Now, it was stronger and sharper than ever. Finding himself speaking openly of it just proved that there had been a change- he couldn't hide it now.

"Besides the items on the table, nothing is out of place." Wufei added, not looking at Quatre, as though he would rather ignore the blond's obvious allusion.

Heero gave a grunt before moving toward the table. Cautiously, he raised the screen and tapped the mouse pad. The screen lit up and the face of Doctor J appeared.

"01. 02. 03. 04. 05. The following is for your ears and eyes only. The data will appear only once before my virus will delete it." The Doctors image was replaced by a module that slowly moved with his voice.

"Many years ago, before man began to colonize space, certain people were proven to have a natural mutation. These 'mutants', as they were called, were initially feared and hated. In the end, it was proven that one generation could not pass their mutation on to the next." A DNA helix appeared, its X and Y chromosomes red and blue respectively. Green chromosomes appeared, attaching themselves to the helix.

"This mutation gene was labeled the X Gene. As humanity grew, and space became our new home, those with this gene went largely unnoticed." Once again, the Doctor's face took over. "Then about twenty years ago, an organization began to systematically remove what they called the 'Natural Variable' from humanity. Many things that happened on earth, as well as the colonies, were the work of these men. All of these seemingly unrelated events were to take out the carriers of the X gene. And if it were not for myself and my colleagues, they would have succeeded."

There was silence in the kitchen as each of the boys took in what had been revealed to them.

Quatre had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew for a fact that this X gene was right now flowing in his veins, gifting him with these powers. Did his sisters share his gift? And the other pilots....he could feel their fear, their uncertainty. Quatre could even hear snatches of thought, though he tried to block these out, not knowing quite how.

Heero's eyes were troubled as he focused intently on the data in front of him, his training kicking in with memorization of the data before it was gone. A training that started from before J.

Wufei frowned as he still tried to deny what was happening. He had never heard of this from his studies of earth's past, not once in his life had he ever heard of the X gene. Nothing like this had been talked about on L5. Did they really expect him to believe it?

Trowa was frowning as well, his tightly closed eyes giving his face a most unpleasant twist from its normally blank appearance. Quite apart from wondering how he would explain this to Cathy, he didn't know how long he could go on with his eyes clamped shut, having to burden Quatre and the others with leading him around. Trowa hated being so helpless, when he was used to counting on himself for survival.

Duo's hand had snuck up to his neck and was now griping his cross, seeking comfort from a horrible thought that had entered his head. A thought which took him back to the plague struck streets of L2.....

The doctor's voice continued, unaware of their troubled thoughts.

"You were each allowed to become the pilots of the Gundams for a simple reason: young as you are, you would still survive the harsh training. Your separate abilities have allowed your bodies to withstand the strain too great for any other human beings, and become stronger in the process." He paused before gesturing with his hand at the box on the table. "Inside this box will be three items. Special glasses along with a visor for 03, which should enabled him to pilot Heavyarms. 02 will find a pair of flame-resistant gloves, as well as a starter for his mutation. The rest of you have no need for aids. The third item is a disk containing data on the organization that has been responsible for almost eradicating carriers of the X gene."

With that, the screen fuzzed out, and computer code began scrolling up and down the screen, signaling the virus was at work. Without a word, Heero closed the laptop. Quatre had reached forward, taking the box in his hands. Opening it, he examined its contents. Inside were a uniquely shaped pair of sunglasses and a visor, just as Dr. J had described. The glasses seemed built to encompass the eye, much like a pair of water goggles. The visor was much the same, only one the side was what looked like a dial. Both looked as though they had ruby lenses.

Smiling gently, even though his friend could not see it, Quatre took out the glasses. "Here Trowa. Try these on." Carefully, the blonde Arab placed the glasses on his friend's face. The lenses were so thick and red Quatre could not see Trowa's eyes. They fit snugly, the side coverings seemed to be layered with a gel that acted like cushions against Trowaís cheekbones. Yet Trowa kept his eyes shut. Quatre frowned.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, reaching forward to adjust the glasses.

"No. I just don't want those beams to come out again." Trowa admitted quietly, as though ashamed to show how nervous he was. Frankly, for the first time in a long time, Trowa was downright scared, and he hated the feeling.

Quatre sighed. Trowa's negative emotions radiated out at him like the heat off of an open fire. It pained Quatre to know that his friend was in such distress, but he wasn't about to admit how much he knew. Almost instinctively, the blond went for a practical argument, which would appeal more to Trowa in this state of mind. "I highly doubt that the scientists would go through the trouble of creating these for you if they didn't work." He laid his hand on his much taller friends shoulder. "Trust me on this. Open your eyes."

Trowa didn't say or do anything for a long moment. Then, hesitantly, he opened his eyes.

At first, all he could see was the bright ruby color that had taken over his sight the first time. The heat came as well, and for a brief instant, Trowa feared that the glasses hadn't worked. Then, the ruby light dimmed into the red-tinted view of Quatre's concerned face peering into his.

"Nothing happened." Trowa said, his voice sounding normal and flat. There was, however, a note of worry, as though what he had said was a question.

Quatre smiled, relieved. "Nothing at all. They work."

Though he showed no other signs of his relief, the teen's shoulders sagged minutely.

Duo had, during this time, taken the box from Quatre, and was now pulling the gloves on. "Nice." He smirked as he looked them over. Next, he peered back into the box and picked up what looked like two short, cylindrical lighters. Duo frowned before examining his gloves again. This time, he found the slits that were almost unnoticeable at the wrist of the gloves. Slipping the lighters into these small openings, Duo paused. Now that the lighters were in, he felt a small hard spot in the palm of his hand. The trigger perhaps? "Well, here goes nothing." He mumbled.

Duo made a quick fist and a burst of flame lit up the kitchen. Startled by this, the others jumped, their attention on Duo at once.

Wufei, already on edge, had just about had his ponytail singed off. "What the %$# are you trying to do, Maxwell? Set the whole house on fire?"

The spurt of flame really hadn't gone anywhere, but Duo took the warning to heart. His eyes widened and his free hand shot over to the flame, cupping it like he would a small animal. "No, don't spread everywhere now!" He grumbled. However, a pleased smile spread across his face as the fire stayed in his palm. "Would you look at that?" he grinned at them.

Heero, who had been watching the whole time, and rather expected something like that to happen, shook his head at his friends antics. "Can you put it out?" He asked. At Duo's blank expression, Heero smirked.

"Uncool man. You had to pop my happy bubble didn't you?" Heero continued to look infuriatingly smug as he picked up the disk and stared at it. Duo frowned, still pouting. "Glare at it long enough and it'll shrivel up and die on you." He grumbled. Heero ignored him.

Wufei, who had gone silent after his little outburst, was still thinking over the mysterious X-gene which had been brought to their attention. It seemed so simple to lay blame for their circumstances on something that hadn't been heard of or seen in over one hundred years. It was too convenient. Even if such a thing did exist- and he had serious doubts, notwithstanding the evidence around him- Tthey couldn't be the only ones. The gene had to come from somewhere, there had to be more individuals that had carried it thus far. Surely his mother and father-

Wufei scowled when his thoughts drifted to his family. Genes were passed on to offspring from parent. That meant he gained this gene from his mother or father. The idea did not sit well with him, adding a cold rock to the load already on the top of his stomach. Had they known, and never told him? Or had they been unaware, as he was, until recently?

If this was all real, which it probably wasn't. A dream, most likely, brought on by Maxwell tampering with the food, or some such thing....

Wufei was brought back to earth when Duo let out an irritated sigh. "Okay fine. I can't put it out! Will someone turn on the faucet for me?!"

* * *

Wow, getting pretty good. I surprise myself. I don't know how much I will be able to write in upcoming months with classes and work. But this story will continue.


	4. Chapter 4

I Live!

Sorry to all who read this. I had a very busy semester, started a new job, and moved into my own house. Please enjoy.

Also a big thanks to Sapphiregamgee for the huge help in editing.

Disclaimer: GW dose not belong to me (bummer) just the plot idea. ^__^

* * *

Heero made his way downstairs. The last month had been rough. Adjusting to their newfound powers was slow for the pilots as they also had to lay low, yet there had been progress.

Heero looked out the window, spotting Quatre, Trowa and Duo practicing their aim. It was rather like shooting skeets. Quatre would focus his control, aiming several small objects, such as rubber balls or rocks, toward the other two. Duo would shoot small bursts of fire at them, while Trowa used the dial on his visor to focus his optic beams, careful to hit the propelled objects at different ranges, without hitting those around him. Both the shooters rarely missed. If they did, Quatre would refocus in order that the rock or ball wavered to the side harmlessly.

Heero himself had been testing to see how far his healing would go. It caused Quatre no end of worry, and Duo had sworn that if he lived long enough to get grey hairs, they would be all from Heero and his "Stupid, suicidal testing with that damn window."

Heero closed his eyes in remembrance. The window hadn't been that high...

Out of all of them, however, Wufei seemed to be having the hardest time. He had been meditating on the subject for most of the time that they had been there, but mental focus didn't seem to do much in his favor. He could only cause a moderate wind to blow, and the occasional storm when Duo would goad him on.

When he simply tried to change the weather, nothing would happen. It might get chilly for a second, or a cloud might appear, but that was it. Eventually, in silent frustration, he stopped altogether. The others surmised that the fifth pilot was intending to continue without using his powers.

As Heero descended the stairs, his nose twitched, sensitive to the slightest change. It had been that way for a month, as if his senses had upgraded. Right now he could smell the aroma of oolong tea coming from the living room, an indication that Wufei was getting ready to meditate again.

Heero scowled at nothing for a moment. That smell, for whatever reason, seemed to bring all the usual questions to the front of his mind. Why trust Duo with fire and only give him healing? His own senses had been fairly acute to begin with, so the recent improvement didn't mean much. Neither did the ability to heal. It would be little help on missions. And what good was it if he outlived his friends?

As that thought passed, Heero's face melted into its normal, vaguely stern expression. He was spending way too much time with the American if he was thinking like _that_.

******

"ACK!"

Quatre's eyes widened as Duo fell backwards.

"Duo! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" The blonde cried, rushing forward as Trowa knelt beside their friend.

Duo sat up and both Quatre and Trowa stared at him. A bouncy ball had lodged in his mouth, making him look like a pig ready to be roasted.

Quatre chuckled lightly as Trowa smiled his almost-not-there-smile. Looking down, Duo's eyes crossed as he glared at the ball in his mouth before spitting it out.

"I think weíve had enough practice today." Trowa said. Duo pouted at the ball on the ground.

"I agree. We should head in, it's about lunch time." Quatre said offering a hand to his braided friend.

"Unless you're full." Trowa added calmly over his shoulder as he walked toward the house, giving the rubber ball in the grass a little kick. Duo huffed before turning to Quatre with a grin.

The blond smiled, shaking his head as Duo bounced after Trowa. The training had gone relatively well- at least no one had gotten hurt this time. Quatre was glad of that. They seemed to be getting their powers more under control. As he entered the safehouse, he noticed that Heero was already in the kitchen along with Wufei. What Quatre didn't notice was how a few rocks and balls hovered for a brief instant as he walked through them. Nor did he notice when they fell.

******

"But are they ready?"

"We won't know until we send them out."

"Look, you cyborg, you may not care too deeply about your pilot, but I hope to see mine live past the age of fifteen."

J let out an irritated noise as he talked over the comms with his four colleagues. "We all agreed to do what was best for the colonies. Those boys knew the risks." He was interrupted again by a certain mushroom-headed softie.

"Don't start with that. We all know that those boys are young, some maybe younger then we believe." G shook his head. "By causing their mutations to develop rapidly, we've risked not only their mental well-being, but their ability to pilot the Gundams."

Master O nodded. "I believe that more time would be wise, but in reality it is also unwise for them to stay inactive. Especially with that group beginning to assemble in earnest."

This caused the Mad 5 to grow silent for a moment. They had a troubling conundrum on their hands- the Brotherhood for Higher Power, as "that group" were calling themselves. It seemed only the Mad 5 were aware that they existed. The Brotherhood had for years been collecting those with the X gene and harvesting it, twisting it until they could engineer it like mobile suit parts. They had even gone as far as eliminating all those born with what they called the Natural Variable.

Or at least they thought they had.

It was pure luck that had led the scientists to five boys, each with the X gene naturally given. They then set the stage, training them and enabling them to activate their powers.

But J had done something more. Something that the rest of the Mad 5, when the possibility had even been suggested, had shunned like a deadly virus. Something that only 01 could have lived through.

S sighed. "We must send them back to the war. Oz is still oppressing the colonies and the Brotherhood is changing the rules. Who knows how this will turn out now?" He knew as well as the others that their only hope rested on the shoulders of boys.

"So it is agreed. At 10:00 hours we will send them back out." J said with a tone of finality.

G lowered his head. "May God forgive us." He whispered. J cut the transmission.

He had a war to fight.

*****

Wufei stared out at the night sky. He could feel the coolness in the air that meant rain was coming. He could feel the rain as if it was running through him. The Chinese teen let his face fall into frustration. Not that he needed that power to fight with Nataku. He was better off without it.

So why did he feel like he had failed?

It seemed that no matter what he did to try and take control of the power, to use it as Maxwell, Winner and Barton did, it stayed out of his reach. Even Yuy could use his power, even if he needed to jump out of the third story window to do it. A smirk appeared for a brief instant as the reactions of that stunt played in his mind. Apparently, Winner had a much more colorful vocabulary than anyone knew.

Raindrops gently hit the glass of the window bringing Wufei back to his problem at hand. Perhaps it just needed more focus? With an obstinate huff, the teen turned from the window. He had been fighting without that gene activating before, there was no reason not to keep doing so. It would only bring the dishonor of failure to Nataku for relying on outside strength. He heard the rest of his fellow pilots in the kitchen. Deciding to call an early end to his thoughts, Wufei stood.

As he walked out the rain began to fall harder, the clouds outside matching his inner feelings, whether he noticed or not.

******

Heero was the first to hear the alert from his laptop, which sat on the table. Trowa was the first to his own, unhindered now by the reddish tint to his eyesight. Duo no longer melted the keyboard when it was touched, and with a focused mind, Quatre's screen had stopped blipping out on him.

Halfway up the stairs, Wufei had to turn right around and come back, sliding back into his still-warm chair with barely-concealed annoyance. For a long moment, the five of them sat in silence, reading the information on their new missions. Each had become so used to this peace, that now they found themselves a bit unsure. Even the normally stoic Trowa, though he didn't show it. Quatre could feel tension in the air, however, more than before receiving his "powers". It mirrored his own.

After a heavy silence, Heero stood, taking his laptop to his room to prepare. His perfect-solider mode once again taking control.

Trowa stood as well. He walked silently to his room, though he left his laptop on the table. Wufei found himself alone with Duo and Quatre. Both teens where reading what was on their screens. Duo let out a sigh before grinning.

"Well, looks like Shinigami has to earn his living again." He said cheerfully.

Wufei and Quatre both noticed that it seemed forced.

"I'm sure this won't take long." the blond commented, not really believing it himself. Mostly, he wanted Duo to drop the facade- it was painful to watch. If he wanted to talk about what was really going on inside himself...

However, the American waved him off almost carelessly. "Don't want those Ozzies getting secure and all. Time to rattle them up a bit." With that Duo was gone.

Quatre rubbed his chest absently. The last month he had felt himself grow so close to the others; they had began to let down their walls and take off their masks, even if they didn't know it. He had felt them so strongly, more so than before, as if there were cables joining them together. With the onset of this newest task, he felt as though he had slammed into a brick wall.

Of all the aspects he had from his powers, he detested this the most. As much as he could be connected to them, he could also feel the other, more painful side- their self-imposed isolation, building up those walls again as quickly as they had started to crack. None of them knew it, but to Quatre, it was just as painful physically as it was emotionally.

He lifted his eyes and found Wufei watching him. Trying to mask his own thoughts, Quatre offered a small smile. Wufei nodded in slight acknowledgement, before standing and heading to his own room. After a few steps, he paused in the kitchen doorway, looking over his shoulder at the blond.

"Winner."

"Yes Wufei?"

The Chinese teen hesitated. "Keep your eyes open. I would not rely on these powers alone." Feeling that he had done justice to his own misgivings, Wufei left.

Quatre sighed, wondering why Wufei had chosen to tell him, rather than Heero, or Trowa. "Looks like it's time to fight again." He said to the empty room. Lifting his hand and concentrating, Quatre called his laptop to him.

Then he too left to prepare for his mission.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Please review and let me know if I should keep this going.


	5. Chapter 5

*looks around at all the glares* Um..........I blame collage for the lack of updates. *ducks* Please enjoy.

...

Oh, and I don't own Gundam Wing blah blah blah...Its a FAN-fiction. For fun not profit. Jeez!

* * *

_Heero reacted; he didn't even really think. He bent over clenching his hands into fists, pressing his knuckles against the legs of the Oz Solider holding him captive. He felt something 'pop'._

He smiled to himself. It was all going according to plan. Soon he would be able to take control easily from the fools in charge.

Agents from the brotherhood were in place within OZ, their positions well secured and high. Rommifeller was nicely handled. The Alliance was so twisted that those that weren't part of the brotherhood wouldn't be noticed missing.

_Twelve inches of harder-than-steel claws exploded from behind his knuckles, ripping through the soldier's pants and leg tissue, cutting through to the bone and back out. The air seemed to echo with the sounds of metal and the soldier's screams as blood pooled from his legs. Without pausing, Heero yanked his claws out and spun in a tight circle, shooting out a three clawed fist at the other solider. They went straight through his right shoulder, causing him to drop like his companion in a pool of his own blood. _

_For a few seconds, Heero stood panting, staring dumbly as the soldiers screamed and begged for help. _

_Then, he ran._

_Pain. That was the only thing that Heero could feel. His hands were stinging as they adjusted to the new additions. He could feel the blood trickling down his arms, and knew he had some smeared on his face, but he just had to keep going. He had to complete the mission. Heero inhaled deeply, tensing as he smelled those just up ahead. There was no time to stop and think about what had just happened. He locked those moments away for now. There was only one thought he held onto; it was the one he needed at the moment. _

_Survival. _

Frowning as he watched the news reports, he rubbed his chin.

Those gundams.

They were a problem; they answered to unknown factions. There was no word on who they were getting their orders from. Such blanks were not ever good for an equation. Unknown factors needed to be exposed so that the rest of the problem could follow through.

_Duo stopped running. He turned. His eyes widened; it was not a burning base that he saw being devoured by the flames._

_It was a church._

_Duo felt himself frozen for a moment with the heat that reached him even from here. For the past few months the heat that had flowed through him was a comfort. Now, he felt like it was eating him alive. The smoke turned the sky a reddish grey, the thickness of it pressing against him. _

After a moment of long silence he went to his monitor and began typing. Pulling up the files, he redirected the equations and set up another program. Letting it run, he again turned his attention to the new casts. The images of the attacks seemed odd for just the Gundams. Something about how the attacks were carried out simply couldn't be only from the Gundams. The destruction wasn't as clean as the weapons they were said to be equipped with should have been.

_Duo backed away from the sight. What he was seeing, what he had caused, overlapped with the very real image in his mind. Terrified, Duo broke in to a run, not stopping or caring if he was seen. The images were still playing for his eyes only. When he reached Deathsythe, he didn't bother with the cable, instead scrambling up the side of the dark gundam before reaching the cockpit and locking himself in. _

_Eyes wide, body shivering, Duo gasped for breath for a few moments. The inside of the cockpit blocked out the sight that was happing only a few miles away. The sounds that had been ringing in his ears were muffled to nothing at all. _

_He stared at his hands, hands that the flames had danced so merrily around. _

_Flames that had burned the church._

_Duo closed his eyes, opened his mouth and screamed._

For some reason, the voice of a man echoed in his mind. A stupid man.

"The Natural Variable is unpreventable. You can eliminate the carriers but they will still appear." For some reason those words came back to him. The last time that happened was when Heero Yuy refused his offer.

When his monitors lit up with the results of the program, he frowned. The equation now had a section highlighted. A letter that should not have been there was blinking cheekily at him in bright red.

_The mission was going fine, right up until the Oz soldier had ordered him to remove his glasses. Trowa froze, unsure how to answer. Before he could say anything the impatient soldier reached out and snatched the glasses right off his face. Trowa had seen the hand move toward him and, even though he was the enemy, tried to cry out a warning._

X=385.098/xg45/XM5

X factor. The Natural Variable.

_A massive red beam of energy shot out of Trowa's eyes before he could close them. Luckily the beam didn't give away his position. Unluckily the soldier who had stood in front of him had taken the full blast and now his topless body fell backward. Trowa ducked down on one knee, feeling around for his glasses. When he found them and placed them back on, he stared at the body in front of him. Only small amounts of blood would stain the ground; the energy beam had sealed skin and flesh even as it burned. With his face expressionless,Trowa turned to complete the mission. No one would ever see his eyes again, though, so it was all right for emotion to blaze in them. _

"Impossible." He murmured as he hit a few keys to expand the genetic work done on the equation. In an unusual bout of frustration, he growled and hit the keys harder than necessary. About fifteen minutes were spent trying to work out the kink in the system, running the program against the original equation and the flawed one. They came back the same.

_It was too much. His head was going to explode, his heart burst. Thoughts that were not his own invaded his mind. Fear that was not his own, though shared, caused him to be physically sick. Around him he felt Sandrock shift and groan as it lifted into the air. For a few moments Quatre wasn't aware of anything but the chaos that was his mind. _

He gripped the edge of the computer table in frustration. And if he had been a honest man, he would have admitted to fear as well. How had this happened? After everything, all the planning and steps taken to prevent this from happening...

_Quatre felt his friends, their pain and confusion. His heart ached and reached out, trying to find them. Then, suddenly, it stopped. The silence was deafening. Quatre stared at his readouts and shivered. The base looked like he had made Sandrock dance through it. Quickly, he reached out again and felt relief that somehow the base had been evacuated successfully. Rubbing his chest, Quatre set the controls to head to the safe house, pushing down the worry that rose in his throat. He had not felt that out of control of his powers before. It was…intoxicating. _

_And terrifying. _

Those Gundams, they were the key to this flaw. Ever since they had showed up things had seemed off. His agents had been trained, little more than the dolls they controlled. But the Gundams were different. The men who piloted them…he must find out who they were. They were the cause for all of this.

_Wufei felt the rain falling on his skin. It felt so familiar, so comforting. Yet at the same time he felt irrational anger at it. His mission had gone without much trouble. The same as usual. So why did he feel like he failed? He didn't need those powers. It was obvious that he could not utilize them, excluding the bit of clouds when he was annoyed. They could be used to mask his movements. Otherwise...._

As the news of several Oz bases being attacked, he simply stared. Many of his agents had been stationed at those bases. Not that they were any big loss. The simple fact was that he had to subtract then add more numbers into the equation. However, if he let things continue at this rate, the whole equation would have to be re-drawn. That would send them back weeks if not months, maybe years.

_Wufei never noticed that the rainstorm had advanced, the rain coming heavy and hard. "Nataku. Forgive me for being weak." He spoke to his Gundam. The wind picked up, chilling his skin. Out of all the pilots, he had thought himself one of the strongest. However, every one of them, even Maxwell, had control of their powers. He was now the weakest. Weak. _

_The wind picked up knocking down a few trees. Lost in his thoughts, Wufei never noticed. _

"The Natural Variable is unpreventable. You can eliminate the carriers but they will still appear."

The Natural Variable had appeared. The control was gone. And he knew right then who the voice had belonged to.

"Damn you Jared."

* * *

Confuseed? The parts in the itallics are what has been happening to our boys over these months. Okay I was lazy. The normal parts are in one time frame. Its the same guy from chapter 3. Who is he? Good question! Thanks agian to Sapphire as always.


End file.
